Heretofore there have been many different types of laminates provided for forming labels and wherein the laminate would be provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer thereon normally having a backing sheet applied thereto. Hence, in use of the laminate, it is usual to have printed data applied to the face or top sheet in the laminate, the laminate is cut to desired label width, and provided to the end user in suitable roll or other bulk form for removing the backing sheet material and applying the labels to the individual articles.
Naturally in the production of any type of a label material, it is desirable that the label be provided at low cost, that it be tear-resistant, the label should take all normal printing inks readily, and the label forming laminate should be easy to process, control and use.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved laminate for use in forming tear-resistant labels therefrom and wherein the laminate includes a center layer of a tear-resistant polyester film.
Another object of the invention is to provide the label forming laminate comprising a foamed polypropylene top layer adapted to have printed data applied thereon and with a backing layer being secured to the top layer by a pressure sensitive adhesive and with the backing or reinforcing layer comprising a tear-resistant polyester film, such as one made from Mylar.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a label forming laminate wherein the components thereof can be conventionally processed and laminated by existing apparatus and be easy to form, cut and use.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.